A Mask of Bone
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' With the Wraith dead, the body disintegrates leaving behind only the Bone Mask that it had been wearing. Eric picks up the mask and puts it in his bag to be identified later. Now that the threat appears to be dealt with, Sebastian takes some time to look in the South hallway that had not previously been explored. After some looking around, he found a finely engraved longsword. Cirra takes some time to cast detect magic and is able to notice that though the Bone Mask is magic, the longsword that Sebastian found is not. As Cirra is notifying the others of what she found out about items, Suzzun and Mogrin sense a rumbling in the stone around them all. Letting the group know about this new development they all decide it is time to go. Making their way back up the stairs they find the door still locked by the padlock and chain. Sebastian uses his shadowstep to get outside the door and picks the lock, letting everyone else out. Once the rest of the group is out, Sebastian relocks the door and the group makes their way back to Mulmaster. When the group gets back to town they decide to celebrate with a couple drinks before bed. Sebastian drinks one to many and teases Eric about his age commenting on how he is only "19 years away from his mothers teet." Eric calmly replies that he never knew his mother and gets up and leaves for the night, heading back to his temple where he has his own roomsOnce leaving the group Eric has his own encounters, providing him with other information/items that the rest of the group is unaware of.. The next morning Eric makes his way back to the inn to meet his friends, leaving the Bone Mask in his room. Upon regrouping everyone decides to have the mask identified. Being as Eric has left the Mask in his room the group makes their way back to the temple to retrieve it. As the group is leaving the temple a delivery man finds them and delivers the items they had requested from H.R. Puffinstuffer .. Suzzun opens the letter that she receives to find information letting her know that her troll daughter Thunder can be found at Zhentil KeepThis refers to the remaining living Orc child that Suzzun took responsibility for. This all took place pre-wiki. Once the group has the Bone Mask they make their way back to the inn up to one of the rooms and Cirra casts identify on it letting them know of what magical properties it holds. After this is done Eric keeps the mask. The group then plans to meet up with H.R. Puffinstuffer the following day. The following day Eric again leaves the Bone Mask in his room so that he can truthfully say he doesn't have it if H.R. Puffinstuffer asks for it. The group heads out to where they previously met with H.R. Puffinstuffer . and find him sitting under a tree reading. After informing him of our success, we ask for information on the remaining clusters of cult members. After providing us with some information on the symbolic significance of certain aspects of Hecate, he informs us that the final cluster of cultists are almost certainly located in Hulburg, a city on the North side of the Moonsea. The group is informed that the city has no port and has been ruins for the past 50 years. To reach it the group will need to travel to Melvaunt by sea and then travel overland. The area is dominated by Orcs, Ogres, and Goblinoids so it may be dangerous. The session ends with the group deciding to first head to Phlan to gain funds and possibly find a magic axe for SuzzunThe group had previously learned of the existence of the Axe pre-wiki.. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Eric Smith *Suzzun Strong *Rynn Draxon *Cirra *Sebastian Rattlecap *Mogrin 'New' 'Returning' * H.R. Puffinstuffer Footnotes